


Riddles in the Dark

by TheOriginalSinner888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hogwarts Library, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Goyle needed help with his Charms schoolwork.  That brought him to seeking the assistance of Padma Patil.  Neither of them put much stock in Divination, but something was definitely fated to happen.  And they could not predict any of it.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Padma Patil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	1. Asking for Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Turning 'The Wind' into an erotica story. Stay tuned...

Gregory Goyle hadn’t been intelligent as a child. He hadn’t been raised to use his brain. He would take over the Goyle fortune as his father’s only heir. He was told to line up being power and influence and remain on the right side of the world. The pure world. That’s all he needed to know. He knew the power and influence the Malfoy family had. So, he and Crabbe flanked Draco in school. It was easy to be mindless. You didn’t have to think about it.

He still needed to scrape together enough intelligence to pass his exams. Due to an oversight, he’d even gotten stuck in Muggle Studies in his fourth year. He hated it. He didn’t understand a thing. And he couldn’t show any real interest even if he had it.

But now he needed help. He’d found a class he enjoyed, but he didn’t have the skill to excel in it. And if he hoped to get the right NEWTs, he needed… dare he say it – a tutor. But who to ask? A Slytherin was out of the question. So were any Gryffindors. All for obvious reasons. He needed someone he could trust and someone who wouldn’t treat him like a complete dunderhead. And someone who was intelligent and had a tendency to assist others. A Ravenclaw. But which one?

Someone in his year. Someone kind, someone he could listen to. He could ask a prefect. There were two of them. And then the decision was easy. But how to ask her?

He spent a full week feeling a little creepy as he watched Padma Patil during meals in the Entrance Hall, as well as the library as he tried to muster up the courage to talk to her. It didn’t help that she was extraordinarily beautiful, and he wasn’t skilled in talking to women.

It wasn’t difficult to shake Crabbe or Malfoy. Crabbe didn’t seem to notice his absence and Malfoy didn’t seem to notice much of anything this year. He was paler – if that were possible – and didn’t seem to sleep or pay attention to his surroundings. Part of Goyle was worried. But he couldn’t voice such worries. And he had his own worries.

When a quiz was hanging over his head, he knew he had to act. And soon. He’d been in the library and pulled the books he thought he needed, but he wasn’t even sure of that. He hoped she would be here today. She usually was. And he hoped he had some courage to finally talk to her.

When she walked in with Lisa Turpin. He couldn’t possibly approach her in front of Turpin. He wasn’t that brave. He was a Slytherin after all. He let out a huge sigh of relief when Lisa went off to a whole opposite end of the library, while Padma ventured down an aisle near where he was already sitting. Now was his chance.

He stood on his feet and walked quickly after her. He wasn’t worried about his school things left behind on the desk he’d chosen. No one would mess with his stuff. He’s thinned out over the years, but he was still bulky and large and imposing. No one messed with him.

He didn’t realize how loud his footsteps were until Padma whirled around and frowned at him. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry—sorry,” he stammered. “I didn’t mean to… I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

She rose a dark eyebrow up inquisitively. “Oh?”

“Ye-yeah,” he said, casting a glance around. They were alone. “The thing is… there’s that quiz in Charms soon. And I need to do well. But I still don’t understand everything. I know you’re doing well in that class. And I was hoping you could help me study.”

Padma was compassionate not to show her shock at his words. And to really think through her own words. “I have one condition.”

“Name it,” he responded eagerly.

“You will refer to me as Padma, not Patil. And I will refer to you as Gregory, not Goyle,” she said firmly. “I believe in using people’s first given names or else our whole lives would be as stuffy as our classrooms with our Professors.”

He grinned. “You can call me Greg.”

She nodded. “Agreed then. Are you ready to start now?”

He nodded eagerly. “Yes, definitely. I really need the help. I’ve got my books and supplies already out.”

She had him lead her to his things and then collect them. She had her favorite little nook where no one bothered or distracted her. He never thought of revising as something that required organization skills. He just tried to memorize as much information as possible – and couldn’t. but she showed him how to rewrite his notes, so the important information was clearer. She even gifted him with these muggle things called highlighters to further organize his notes. She called his handwriting ‘chicken scratch.’ Whatever that meant. But when he wasn’t rushing to write every word the Professor said down, his hand was more legible. He could read over them now without his eyes crossing.

She had him practice the hand movements once or twice in between reading about what each charm did. She told him about something called muscle memory that would help the wand movements come naturally to him. He figured most of her tips were based in muggle culture. She was a half-blood after all. But it all surprisingly made sense and helped him. He didn’t feel completely ready for the quiz, but he felt better about it.

“I can meet you here tomorrow after breakfast,” Padma offered when he still seemed uncertain. “It’s Saturday. We’ll have plenty of time to make sure you’ve got a handle on things.”

“That would be fantastic,” he breathed. “Are you sure you have the time?”

She smiled kindly. “Of course, I do. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He stood when she stood. It was a gentlemanly thing that had been ingrained in him growing up in his world. But she hadn’t been expecting it and walked right into his chest with a gasp. She almost fell over into the desk, but he reached out to steady her. His brain turned to mush when her pliant curves accidentally pressed against his chest. He was a teenaged boy after all.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, stepping out of her way.

“S’okay,” she told him. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning… Greg.”

He smiled at the sound of his name on her lips. “I’ll see you then, Padma.”

He groaned to himself when she was out of sight. His cock was rock hard in his pants. The feel of her so close to him was too much for his hormones. He haphazardly packed his things and walked as fast as he could to the Slytherin dorms. He swung his bag in front of the tent in his trousers and rushed up into his dorm. He closed the curtains around his bed and yanked his cock out of his pants. He fisted his erection and grunted as he finally started working himself.

He moved furiously, imaging what he could have done when he had that beautiful Ravenclaw in his arms in a secluded part of the library. He imagined kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He imagined pressing her against the wall and rubbing his hard dick against her stomach. He imagined her wanting him back. He imagined her fingers in his hair, arms around his neck. He imagined sticking his hand up her skirt. Touching her. He imagined her hands sticking down his pants, stroking him as his hand was stroking his cock right now.

With a broken groan, white cum shot out of his tip and sprayed the curtain in front of him. He panted to himself as he came down from his high. How he wished it had been her touch that drove him to orgasm instead. But he wasn’t that brave, and certainly never that lucky.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Padma continue to meet and study together...

The next morning, Goyle gobbled down as much food as he could during breakfast. It kept his mouth busy so he couldn’t talk to the Slytherins around him. He did listen to what they chatted about. Quidditch, school, etcetera. Pansy kept asking Draco why he looked so sullen. Petting his hair. He did chuff her as usual. He just ignored her. It honestly looked like he hadn’t heard her at all.

Gregory’s eyes kept drifting over to the Ravenclaw table. He could see her silky black hair, but she wasn’t facing him. Her sister stopped by and sat with her and her friends, chatting about their days, probably. He caught sight of half of her face as she turned. Half of her smile and her beautiful dark eyes. She didn’t look his way. Why would she?

His heart picked up when he saw her stand and leave the Great Hall. She had her bag with her, even though she was dressed in casual clothes. Robes over a khaki skirt and turquoise sweater. She looked lovely. He quickly gathered his things to go after her.

“Where are you off to?” Crabbe asked as he bit into his toast.

He didn’t bother answering. He didn’t think it mattered. He strung on his bag and casually walked out of the hall. He didn’t walk as fast as he had when he approached Padma. He didn’t want to be a creep. He knew he looked scary without trying. He didn’t want to be.

He found her in the same place with her impeccable notes already out on the desk, and the right books pulled out and opened up. She smiled when she saw him. “There you are.”

“Hello Padma,” he greeted her. He put his things down and took the seat next to her.

She giggled. “The point of using our first names was not to be so formal, Greg.”

“Habit. Sorry.” He shrugged.

“Shall we get started?” she suggested.

“Yes, I am totally lost on the next chapter,” he said earnestly.

She walked him through it, paragraph by paragraph. She helped him rewrite and organize his notes and practice the movements. She told him that he had an instinct for the actions. He just needed to apply himself. He just needed to take the time to soak in the practical information.

“You’re going to pass this quiz, no problem,” she told him. She had also given him tips on how she discovered Flitwick’s questions and instruction worked. She told him that Hermione Granger had helped her earlier on in their Hogwarts days. “You didn’t need as much help as you let on.”

“I think you’re just a miracle worker,” he told her. “You’ve heard what they say about me. I’m thick.”

“I’m a Ravenclaw,” she told him with a smirk. “We don’t listen to petty gossip. You’re not thick, Greg.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled at him kindly. Then she said, “If you need any help with any other class, I’d be glad to study with you.”

Before he could think he was taking her up on the offer. Parchment rolls were pulled up and they were trading tips and ideas on their potions essays. He wasn’t as well versed with potions either. He could follow instructions. But he also didn’t care about potions much. Padma seemed to.

“I actually think I want to be a healer,” she confessed. “I want to help people feel better.”

“That sounds perfect for you,” he said. “That’s why I asked you to tutor me. You’re so smart, but also go out of your way to help others. I mean, all that with the DA… And I was a bloody prick…”

“Greg,” she hushed him, reaching over to lay her hand on his. “We don’t have to talk about the past. Things are stressful enough as it is preparing for NEWTs next year.”

He let out a puff of air. “I know. I need high marks and I honestly don’t think I’ll be able to get them.”

“Yes, you will.” She squeezed his hand tightly. “I’ll see to it. Just watch.”

He chuckled. “You’re certainly confident.”

“If I can manage to fix your chicken scratch, I think I can manage to get you top marks on your NEWTs,” she said with a light laugh that made him dizzy.

When they parted ways, he rushed to his dorm again to rub one out furiously.

The next time he saw her, it wasn’t for a study session. He’d bumped into her the next day walking out to Quidditch practice. She was walking with her sister; they were laughing together. He thought he’d walk past them and not make eye contact. He didn’t want to embarrass himself. But then she called his name.

“Greg!”

He turned to her, shocked, but smothered it down. “He-Hello Padma.”

She smiled, and her sister didn’t seem confused by their attention to each other. Did she know about the tutoring? 

“I was thinking we could meet in the library after dinner on Tuesday,” Padma suggested. “The quiz is on Wednesday.”

“That would be great,” he easily agreed.

“I’ll see you there then,” she said, turning back to her sister to walk off towards the castle.

“He’s gotten fit,” he heard Parvarti say. “No wonder you were a blushing mess when I suggested that he fancied the pants off of you.”

“Quiet, he’ll hear you!” Padma shushed her sister. And then he couldn’t hear anything else as he went to practice.

He was anxious to see her sooner. But he didn’t want to bother her. By Tuesday night, he found her in that same spot in the library. They worked diligently.

“I think I actually feel good about this quiz tomorrow,” he told her. “Thank you.”

“You didn’t need much help,” she said. “I find I actually enjoy studying with you.”

“Really?” he asked her shyly.

She smiled, “Yes, of course. Now, we need one more book. I’ll grab it.” She stood, and her breasts accidentally bumped into his shoulder. His cock came alive in his pants. She was within eyeline and he could watch her skirt sway with her hips as she walked down to get a book. It was high up. She was at least a foot shorter than he was. It was amusing – and arousing – to watch her strain to her toes and brush the book with her fingers.

Before he could think better of it, he was on his feet and standing behind her. His chest pressed against her back and fingers brushed hers as he plucked the book off of the shelf for her. He was frozen as he realized that they were completely flushed with each other. He could feel the warmth of her body against his chest as she turned around to face him.

“Thank you.” If he didn’t know any better, he would swear her voice sounded out of breath.

And before he could think better of it, his head craned down to crush his lips to hers. He couldn’t help it. She was so warm and soft and beautiful and right in front of him, pressed against him. But then his brain caught up with his actions, and he pulled away. “I’m—I’m so-sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Her fingers suddenly curled into the neck of his uniform sweater and she was pulling him back down. She whispered, “Don’t you dare stop,” as she titled her chin up to kiss him again.

He took the permission to plunder her mouth. He hadn’t kissed many girls. He kissed Pansy during a game. He kissed Millicent a few times. He fantasized about kissing Padma. And now he was. Because she wanted him too. His neck hurt a bit from bending down to her height, but he didn’t mind. Her lips were so soft. He could feel her sighing into his mouth.

He groaned, his budging arms wrapping around her and pulling her up onto the desk behind her. The added boost helped his neck some. He clenched his fists in her skirt. He wanted to tear off all of her clothes and ravish her. Right there in the library. If she said he could, he would. Consequences be damned.

He lost his common sense. He didn’t realize where they were. He didn’t care. He just cared about how she felt against him. His cock tented his pants outrageously, straining to get closer to her. Her center was a magnet for it. He wanted to sink into her and feel her come apart.

She suddenly broke away from his lips with a gasp for air when her hand brushed against his erection on accident. “Oh merlin…”

He stammered, “Sorry, I can’t help—”

“It feels so big,” she said with wonder. Her dark eyes peered up at him with interest. “I’ve never felt – or seen – one in person… Could I…?”

She didn’t need to ask. “You can do whatever you want,” he told her honestly.

She bit her lip, sending another rush of blood to his cock. Her petite hands eagerly unfastened his trousers and then his throbbing dick fell into her grasp. One of her hands wrapped around it and explored his thick length. “I didn’t expect it to be so smooth and soft. I think I like touching it.”

“I like it too,” he rasped.

She chuckled at his candor. “Could you show me how you like being touched?”

He let out a shocked sigh. “Merlin yes!”

She grinned. “Then show me.”

He wrapped his large hand around her small one and guided it to circle his shaft. He moved her hand up and down, soft and slow. His free hand combed through her silky black hair. He wanted to kiss her again. So, he created a fist in her hair and tilted her head up so he could plant his lips on hers.

She eagerly kissed him back, her hand taking over on his cock as his fell away. His hips started to hump her hand. She experimented with gripping him at different levels of tightness and firmness. He found when she gripped him tighter and ran her palm over the tip of his cock, a bolt of lightning struck a groan from his chest, pouring it into her mouth. The peak came suddenly. Maybe it was the feel of her soft hands – or just the feel of any hands besides his own. But with a choke of a grunt, cum shot straight out of his cock and painted Padma’s uniform.

His face turned red. “I’m so sorry – I didn’t mean to—”

Padma let out a small giggle and peered at the white substance like it was something to study. Goyle’s words died as he watched her sweep some onto her index finger and lick it with her adorable pink tongue. He felt his cock jump again, desperately trying to come back to life.

“Hmmm… not bad,” she whispered. Then he watched her take out her wand and with a flick, the mess was gone. She smirked up at him, “Did you forget we had magic?”

He blushed furiously. “I guess I did.”

Padma blushed then and asked, “Did I do all right? I mean… you felt good?”

“Merlin, yes,” he immediately replied. “That was wonderful.”

“Good,” Padma smiled.

“Can I…” he trailed off, not knowing how to ask her what he wanted to ask her. “I mean, would it be all right if I… if I touched you as well?”

Padma’s smirk widened and she nodded in a fluttering motion. “I’d like that, Greg.”

He decided he never wanted to hear her call him Goyle again. He really liked Greg. And he lept at the chance to touch her in ways he’d never touched a woman before. His hands were still unsure as they moved to her smooth thighs and trailed over her soft skin. She felt warmer as he moved between her legs and travelled up her skirt. His fingers collided with the crotch of her knickers and he couldn’t breathe.

He clumsily stroked his fingers up and down her slit through her panties and felt a hint of wetness through the fabric. He gulped before asking, “Am I… doing it right? Or could you show me where—”

“Here,” she breathed, reaching down and pulling the fabric out of his way. Her skinny fingers guided his thick ones to a little nub of flesh and had him press down and stroke against it in up and down motion. “This feels best.” Her voice was a little breathless already, and he could feel wetness coming from her hole. He used that to ease his stroking of the little nub. He listened to her breathing quicken. He loved the way her fingers gripped his wrist and held him there, wanting more.

He titled his face, so his lips hovered at her ear. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, Greg,” Padma gasped. “It feels really good. Your fingers on me feel so much better than my own.”

Blood rushed back down to Greg’s cock. Her voice was sin.

“I love the way you feel. I want to make you cum,” he rasped into her ear, his fingers scrubbing faster over her clit.

“Oh, you will!” she hissed, her thighs shaking. She tilted her hips closer to his hand and he added more fingers to the stroking process. “Greg, I’m close!”

“Please cum for me,” he begged, leaning down to press hot kisses to her neck. “Cum on my hand, Padma.”

With a squeak, Padma bit into her lower lip and started gyrating against his hand. He felt a small flood of fluids on his fingers right before her thighs closed around his hand and trapped it against her. She was shaking all over and he could feel her hands pulling at his sweater. It was like she couldn’t control herself. He loved it all. He loved making her feel this way.

“Was that good?” he asked, insecure again. She hadn’t been faking it, had she?

She let out a breath and relax around him. “That was bloody fantastic, Greg. I think we should make a habit of studying together.”

He laughed loud enough for Pince to come along and shush them.


	3. Bloody Fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg passes his quiz so he and Padma meet up in the library and have a little celebration.

Gregory has taken his quiz and passed. Not with a perfect score but with a good enough score that the Professor had seemed impressed when he handed it back. He wanted to kick his heals in the air. But the first thing he did was seek Padma out. He found her walking with her sister towards the library. He couldn’t stop himself from throwing his arms around her and spinning her in the air.

She squealed but didn’t kick up a fuss other than a light slap on his shoulder when he finally set her down. “Some warning would have been nice.”

He simply showed her his quiz score as way of explanation.

Her face lit up. “Oh, Greg, that’s great! I knew you were more capable than you gave yourself credit for.”

“This is all because of you, I assure you,” he insisted. “I don’t know how I can start to thank you.”

“Continue studying and doing well,” she said simply.

Parvarti finally chimed in then, “Well, it looks like this tutor and pupil relationship is going swimmingly. I’ll leave you both to it. I need to find a book for my Divinations essay.” With that said, she walked into the library by herself.

Greg blushed when he realized that he hadn’t even noticed Parvarti there. Then he blushed more when he realized that he and Padma were really alone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you and your sister.”

Padma smiled easily. “It’s okay. She has Divinations work to do, but I was planning on getting ahead start on my DADA paper.”

“Right, that’s due for our lot in a few weeks too,” he murmured. “Perhaps we could work together? I mean, I just seem to do better with your help.”

Her smile was so sweet. “I’d like that. Let’s go.”

He followed her to their little nook in the library. He helped her pick out books she was too short to reach. He liked teasing her by pressing his whole front against her back as he did. They exchanged smiled as they worked on their own things. He asked for her insight more than a few times. It gave him an excuse to lean closer to her.

She certainly was a Ravenclaw, because she knew exactly what he was doing. “You don’t need to wait to kiss me, you know? I’d like for you to kiss me again.”

“Thank Merlin,” he breathed out before finally kissing her again. It was still a novel experience, with her soft lips. He tentatively dipped his tongue into her mouth. He’d heard some of his roommates talk about that. He liked it. She seemed to like it too as her little tongue came out to meet his.

She tilted her body out and kissed him harder. He loved it. He felt an animal inside him sort of take over. With his impressive strength, he reached over and picked her up by her hips. She squeaked adorably as he sat her astride on his lap and kissed her with more passion. She met his passion with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her tongue along his lower lip.

His hands caressed the curve of her side, his thumb accidentally brushing the underside of her breast. He was about to back off. He didn’t want to go too far. But she leaned into his touch and he gained some confidence. He used that confidence to reach up and fully cup her breast through her buttoned-up shirt. She made a little whining noise into his mouth and kissed him harder.

He massaged her breast freely, feeling a little hard nub poke his palm. He focused on that, twisting it with his fingers, enjoying her noises of pleasure. He liked playing with her.

His heartbeat hit bludger speeds when she pulled his hand off her breast and stuck it between her legs. She pulled his hand further up her thighs until he hit her heat with his thick fingers. He stroked that same nub she guided him to before, feeling her get warmer. But very soon, he grew frustrated with only feeling her through the fabric of her knickers. So, with the courage of a Gryffindor, he hooked his fingers in the crotch of her knickers and yanked them down her legs. He was momentarily worried he would put her off with the move. But she merely wiggled to aid him in getting them off of her and spread her legs wider on his lap so he could touch her again.

Feeling her unimpeded by clothing was a glorious feeling. He didn’t even mind the whisper of hair. He wished he could sit her up on the desk and spread her out wide so he could get a good look at her. In fact…

Padma squeaked again when he used his considerable strength to lift her from his lap onto the desk in front of them, so she was facing him. His head was level with her stomach, so he still had to crane down to get a good look at what she was smuggling under her skirt. He could drool at the sight.

He gave her a confident grin and pushed her knees apart. He caught her biting her lower lip. It made him want to attack her mouth. Just devour her. But there was another part of her he wanted to devour first.

He locked his eyes onto hers for a brief moment before craning his head down to press kisses to her inner thighs. He liked the little intake of breath she made at the sensation. He liked it when she spread her legs even wider, the closer his kisses got to the center between her legs. He wondered what she’d taste like.

Obviously, he’d never done anything like this before. But he supposed she hadn’t either. He hoped that meant anything he did would feel at least somewhat pleasurable for her.

He started by simply taking her in. Her pussy lips were a dark pink with trimmed dark hair above the slit. He saw the little nub he’d already touched before. He could see a slight glistening quality to her too. He reached out and brushed his finger against that nub.

“Mmmm,” she hummed.

He smiled to himself and leaned closer to her. He’d touch her with something else.

His tongue peaked out of his mouth and the tip of it brushed against her clit this time. She still hummed. So, he kept doing it. He figured if he made his tongue ask like his finer and rub against her clit, it would provide the same feeling. He swiped her clit repeatedly with his tongue, at alternating pressures.

“Hmmm, Greg, like that, keep doing that,” she whispered down to him as he licked her a certain way. He obeyed and made sure to do the same exact thing. Over and over again he licked her clit with the fine point of his tongue until he heard her let out a shattered sigh and felt her squeeze his head with her dark and creamy thighs.

He swiped her entire slit with his tongue, tasting the juices that seeped out of her. She tasted divine. He’d heard other blokes in the dorm compare the taste to fruit or honey. He couldn’t compare Padma’s taste to anything that already existed. She just tasted amazing. Amazingly, uniquely, her.

When her hand gently pushed against his forehead, he quickly brought his head away from her. “Sorry – was that—”

“That was amazing, Greg,” she told him, taking a deep breath. “I’m just a bit… sensitive now.”

“Oh,” he said. But he didn’t understand.

She smiled kindly and explained. “Sometimes a girl needs a break after such fantastic stimulation.”

“Fantastic, huh?” he smiled, feeling dopey. He was glad he could make her feel good.

She stroked his short hair with her trimmed fingernails. “Fantastic. You have good instincts.”

“I have dorm mates with big mouths,” he retorted. “They like to brag. I never have anything to say.”

“Now you do,” she said with a risen eyebrow.

He blushed. “I don’t think I could tell anyone about… such intimate things I’ve done. Not without all the blood in my body going south again. I might faint.”

She let out an adorable giggle. “I’m glad. I’d like to keep you to myself.”

He blushed again. He hated being so pale compared to her. He’d never know if he was making her blush. “Yeah?”

She nodded, sliding herself off of the desk so she was standing between his legs. “Yeah. And there’s something I would like to try now. If you’d let me.”

“I’ve already told you that you can do whatever you want to me,” he said with a nervous snort.

She grinned, biting into her supple lower lip again, as she began to kneel. This time, she pressed his knees far enough apart for her to fit. Her petite hands stroked the tent in his pants before undoing them and fishing out his erection that had been begging for freedom. Her hand wrapped around him and started stroking his shaft the way he’d taught her.

He clenched his teeth together to keep in the groans. And he had to clench harder when she suddenly started experimentally licking at his engorged tip. “Merlin!”

“Feels good?” She peered up at him with her beautiful doe eyes.

“Fantastic!” he echoed her earlier words.

He caught her look of trepidation before she wrapped her dark pink lips around the head of his cock and started to slowly bob down. She couldn’t get the whole length of him into her mouth, but he wasn’t surprised by that. He was a bit larger than average; he knew this. He was proportionate to his large stature. But she certainly swallowed as much as she could and it felt glorious to be encased in such a moist, smooth, warmth with her tongue sweeping over his shaft in half circles.

She started to bob her mouth up and down over him. Her tongue swiped over the head of his cock each time she lifted up. And then she’d sink down on him with her mouth as much as she could go. He could hardly contain himself, control himself. He tangled his fingers into her silky black hair and guided her to the pace he desired. Not too fast, teasing, but stimulating. And he could feel the pleasure rising up in him.

“I’m gonna… Padma,” he gasped. “I’m gonna cum, you gotta get off…”

But she didn’t. He saw a determined glint in her eyes as she continued blowing him. She moved just a bit faster. And he couldn’t hold back. He pressed his lips tight together to smother the groans he wanted to let out as he came into her mouth.

His eyes fell closed and his head fell back as she slowly reared off of his cock. Then her gentle lips pressed a sweet kiss against his neck. He opened his eyes just as her face was pulling away. He surged forward and kissed her lips, almost viciously. He could taste a salty tanginess in her mouth as he plunged his tongue inside, but he didn’t mind. There was something enormously arousing about tasting himself on her. He pulled her up, so he didn’t have to bend his neck so much. And then she was straddling him in the chair.

“That was bloody amazing, Padma,” he murmured between kisses. “I can’t bloody believe it…”

“You were the first boy to go down on me,” she confessed, kissing him back fiercely. “Was I the first too…?”

“Merlin, yes, and you were bloody fantastic,” he said, finally pulling away to cup her face and just look at her. “You are bloody fantastic.”

She smiled at him. “You’re not so bad yourself, Greg.”


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyle can't get enough of Padma -- and she makes the next move to take things further.

Getting a taste of her unleashed a vicious unquenchable appetite for the more carnal pleasures of flesh. Padma’s flesh – to be precise. He could spend every waking moment in the stacks of the library with her. If she allowed it. He’d be on his knees for hours if it meant she touched him like she did the other evening.

And the opportunities continued to come along as he and Padma became regular study partners. Sometimes it was too crowded in the library to sneak a snog let alone cop a feel. But he didn’t mind. She was so gorgeous and fit, and he could be content just sitting next to her and seeing her. But luckily, eventually their little corner was secluded again.

Taking her previous words to be the truth, he kissed her without stopping to ask again. His heart pounded in his chest when she kissed him back. She was smiling when she pulled back.

“Now that’s more like it.”

“What subject would you like to study for today?” he asked her, a cheeky grin on her face. “Anatomy?”

Padma guffawed at his boldness. “There is a charm we could practice. That new one Flitwick mentioned today. I’ve practiced with it before.”

Greg’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Which one?”

“The disillusionment charm,” she said with a pretty half-smile. “It would afford us some extra privacy for our… studying.”

Greg’s nod was a fluttering movement. And then he gulped as she lifted herself from her chair to straddle his lap, her luscious breasts pressing into his pecks. She felt comfortably warm on his pelvis and thighs, her own thighs cradling him. She pulled her wand and spun it around their heads, a white light emanating from the wooden tip. Goyle felt a sensation like a hard-boiled egg cracking on top of his head and dripping down his body.

“Now no one can see us?”

Padma smirked at him. “More or less.” She then cast a quiet muffliato and put her wand back into her cloak. She pushed the black fabric off her shoulder and down her arms until it pooled on the floor. “Greg – have you ever shagged anyone before?”

Goyle blushed furiously. If he answered honestly, would she be put off? But surely, she knew he wasn’t that experienced based on what they’d done already. So, he just shyly shook his head, trying to be courageous.

“I haven’t either,” she told him. “Would you like to?”

Greg gulped again. “You mean here? Now?”

“Every other milestone we’ve done has been in here,” she said with a small grin. “Why not?”

“Don’t you want, you know, your first time, somewhere a bit more special or… comfortable?” he stammered. His cock was already growling against his zipper, begging him to get on with it there and then.

Padma giggled under her breath and ducked her head to kiss him languidly. Her soft hands played with the hair on the back of his neck and his large mitts settled on her hips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Oh, I don’t need candles and moonlight. I just want you inside of me.” She grabbed one of his hands and tucked it under her skirt. His fingertips skimmed over the smooth skin of her thighs and round bottom to discover she wasn’t wearing any panties.

Now Goyle’s cock was almost unzipping his trousers for him. “Right then. Like this? Only… I heard it hurts for girls.”

“The first time, perhaps,” she said. “That’s why I’d rather get that bit out of the way rather than drag it out. Then we can sooner get to enjoying ourselves.”

“And you’re sure you want to… with me?” He couldn’t mask his insecurity. He knew he wasn’t the most fit bloke in Hogwarts, even if he looked better than he did in first year. Shaved off a few baby pounds. But she… she was beautiful. He didn’t understand why there wasn’t a queue of boys waiting for the chance to be with her.

She smiled at him kindly and traced his bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. “Positive.” She then bit into her own bottom lip before softly speaking, “I’ll need your help, of course.”

“Anything,” he eagerly offered.

“Where’s your wand?” she asked.

He nodded clumsily and took it out of his cloak. She folded her fingers around his fist and pulled up the hem of her skirt. He didn’t understand where she was going with this, but he didn’t care. He could see her bare mound as she rose up a bit on her knees and led the tip of his wand closer to her pussy. He gaped when she pressed the wooden tip of it into her hole and leaned forward to whisper a spell for him to repeat.

“Fēminīnus lubrico.”

He didn’t quite understand what the spell accomplished when she let him put his wand back in his cloak. He didn’t really care. He was distracted with her deft hands undoing the zipper of his pants and tugging his raging erection out. She stroked his expertly, just as he’d shown her how. He was already hard and weeping from his tip. He wanted inside her possibly more than she wanted him inside of her. He wondered if it would feel as heavenly as her mouth. And suddenly he was glad he’d rubbed one out that morning. That would help him not finish too quickly.

Padma shifted above him until he felt the head of his cock brushing something wet warm and soft – her center. Her lips were still poised at his ear and whispered, “Are you ready?”

He nodded frantically. He didn’t pull her down or anything. But he kept his hands firmly encasing her hips. She was the one to make all the moves now. She pulled her head back, so her face was millimeters from his. He could feel her breath on his lips. She started to lower herself onto him. He choked on air when the head of his cock was swallowed up by her warmth. He could immediately tell that her pussy was indescribably better than her mouth.

He expected it to be a difficult fit at first. Some resistance, too dry maybe. But she felt like velvet, perfect and ready. Maybe that was what the spell had done to help things on.

Padma was biting into her lower lip as she sank down on him. Her eyes were locked on his, the whole time. It was an intense moment of connection and pleasure. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from pulling her down on him as she slowly came flush with his pelvis.

“Oh Merlin, Greg!” she breathed out. “You’re bloody massive – it feels like I’m going to split open!”

He let out a gust of air through his mouth and busied himself with kissing her neck. “Take your time, sweetheart. I’m at your disposal.”

She let out a pained giggle. “That sounds like a promise to me. I can’t believe you fit, to be honest. Does this feel good for you?”

“Bloody hell, yes,” he responded immediately. “You don’t have to doubt that for a second.”

“I think I want to move now,” Padma told him, shifting on his cock. “Yeah, I’m going to ride you now, Greg.”

She could have said she was going to cast a slicing hex on his bollocks, and he’d be thrilled. As it was, she leveraged her knees against his hips and slowly rose herself up until just the head of his cock was held inside of her pussy. And then she – just as slowly – sank back down. She let out a delicious whimper that he’d linked to her feeling pleasure when he touched her before. He could see her face contorting as she got more comfortable and moved with more ease.

She felt impossibly tight and warm around them like a carnal flesh muscle meant for his cock. His cock that felt like the head was hitting the back of her pussy every time she sank down on it. As if getting tired, Padma’s head lolled onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes and just listened to her labored breathing and little gasps.

She rode him for a while before he noticed that her movements were becoming slower. And part of him just wanted to pick up her petite form and let her have the brunt of all of his raging hormones.

“I want to try something,” he said with a grunt, holding her against him, holding his cock inside her warm cunt.

“Go ahead,” she sighed out, breathily.

He wrapped his arms completely around her waist and held her fastened to his cock as he stood. Supporting her whole weight, he sat her bum on the edge of the desk and pulled her legs around his. She got the idea and pressed her ankles around his hips. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and held his fast.

He leveraged a bruising grip around her hips and held her still as he reared his hips back and slowly thrust back into her. He was worried he would hurt her by going too hard or too fast. As it was, he was just trying to hold off his own orgasm and make sure she came so she wasn’t disappointed giving her virginity to him.

“I’m not made of glass, Greg,” she said, breathing heavily. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. You can go faster if you like.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her, anxious.

She nodded, cupping his neck and giving him a sweet smile. “Quit asking me. I’m absolutely sure. About all of it.”

With her enthusiastic permission, he took hold of her delicious body and started a languid, smooth pace thrusting in and out of her. It took some trying to get into a rhythm. But she was not protesting as he took his time to get into it.

She leaned away from him, against the shelves behind her, and started fishing off her tops. She dropped them beside her on the desk and looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

He froze at the sight of her breasts, her tight dark nipples poking up, her smooth stomach. He thought he was actually drooling. But then a pulse around his cock reminded him that he was still buried in her pussy and he thrust into her with new energy. His big mitt of a hand reached up and cupped one of her breasts, teasing her nipple, feeling the weight of her breasts and the texture of her areola.

His other hand explored the rest of her upper body as he resumed making love to her on the desk. She remained tight and warm the entire time, and some fluids seeped out of her and coated the hair around his shaft. She made little mewling noises, like a happy kitten.

“Is this good for you?” he asked, panting a little as he picked up speed.

She groaned sinfully. “Yes, yes, I can feel myself… ngh… could you touch me, lower, where you usually do?”

He obeyed, remembering the spot like a target. He rested his thumb – that was easiest in their position – against her clit and started rubbing circles into it like she liked.

Her back bowed with a sudden twitch in her body at the contact. “Oh yes, like that. Keeping doing that, please…”

He kept the pressure against her clit and kept on thrusting inside her, reveling in the feel of her velvety pussy around him. Her muscles flexed around his shaft and he could feel his orgasm building up, threatening to take him too soon.

“Oh Merlin, go a little harder, I’m gonna cum,” she said. “Oh! Kiss me!”

He craned his neck down to plant his lips on hers. She enthusiastically moved her lips with his, poking her tongue against his, their teeth clashing slightly. She held his face to hers with a hand curled around his neck and then he felt her cry against his mouth. Then he felt her pussy squeeze around his cock. Then he felt his orgasm rush through him and his cum shoot into her use-to-be-virginial passage.

He grunted deep in his chest, slamming into her, and holding still while he unloaded. Meanwhile, they kept kissing. When the high came down and their breathing evened out – but not their heartbeats – slowly their kiss came to an end. Padma was smiling sleepily at her. She did wince when he slowly pulled his limp cock from her body. Then he panicked.

“Oh my god – I’m sorry I – I came inside—”

She cut him off with her lips. She cupped his head gently when she pulled away and was smiling warmly. “I’ve been on the potion for two years. We’re fine.”

His whole body sighed in relief. Then he smiled and gave her a searing kiss. “That was amazing. More amazing than anything else I have ever felt.”

She giggled breathlessly. “Good. I expect it will be amazing next time as well.”

His cock wiggled at the unspoken promise. Before they parted ways for the evening, they just kissed dreamily for half an hour, holding each other.


End file.
